fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothic Lolita
, the "Lolita Fashion" One of the kind of, is that of Gothic and Lolita, which was included in the "Gothic" element in Lolita fashion. Such as "Gothic and Lolita" and "Gothic & Lolita" and "Lolita", it is the way is the call you-notation some, but in this section will be referred to either of the "Gothic Lolita" or abbreviation "Lolita". About It is a unique fashion Japan that combines the elements of the original different Gothic and Lolita. Black, white, red is often the subject. Below it includes as part of what is image. *Night or dusk. It is a place of ruins and old buildings with Gothic architecture and desolate feeling and dimness. *Past than the present. Middle Ages of Europe. Cold than warm. Mystical image from the West. *Commitment to sublime. End view. Decorative, ritual, magical gestures and behavior. *Addiction to dreams and fantasy. Reverie to another world. *TB patients such as transience, decadence resistance. The difference between the other Lolita Fashion At first glance, white or black Lori Lori but seem to Gothic Lolita, It is not a Gothic Lolita is precisely because there is no white Lori and black to Lori Gothic elements. In addition, Sachs in Gothic Lolita: never wear (sax blue light indigo blue) and pink, such as such as pastel color. And ......, but either do not know either that a copy and paste in the original, are also written exactly the same thing to the page of Pixiv encyclopedia "Sweet Lolita". But such a thing is try to continue the story without worrying. Such a type of sweet Lolita, called Dekorori. Even without the actual Gothic Lolita, case called Lolita is too numerous to mention. Phrase Gothic Lolita even a professional SNS charismatic Aoki of Lolita fashion Misako is introduced as the "God of the Gothic", the Gothic fashion lovers of Abbey-shoot in the characters of the TV drama "NCIS NCIS", this is program TV Tokyo to broadcast is the present situation that is referred to as "Alt analysis officer" (actually have been dressed as a gothic rock). In addition, Tomomi Inada was cool Japan strategy Minister at the time in 2013, wearing a dress of emerald green of the image of "Alice in Wonderland" in the Conference on African Development, which was held in Yokohama in May, own dress is referred to as a "is Gothic", and was scolded by daughter it off it was terrible to say. Based on the reflection of that time, in the "Tokyo Crazy Kawaii", which was held in Paris, France in the same year in September, but this time appeared in pale pink fur stuck purple dress, still "Where is in the Goth, where the Lolita such whether "it is of a design that you do not know, the reaction on the net also was the same as last time. For confirmation, Takarano Mr. Arica ALIPROJECT is, in "or man-made beauty is possible?" Was contributed to (Tatsumi Takayuki Ogino Anna Hen Keio University Shuppankai 2006) "St. artificial girl region", following the Gothic Lolita It should be excerpt Since you are described as. Speaking by only "Gothic & Lolita What is it. Understandable appearance (and although fashion is very important) was based on black, lace, ruffles, ornate clothes decorated in ribbon, skirt inflated by Pannier, the shoes lace boots and platform of the one-strap shoes. hair is long, with a hair style of the ideal vertical roll, and decorate with ribbons and head dress. attire flower pattern of only the pure white even tapestry-style rather than black In the case of even good. Boy, mainly in black, Little Lord Fauntleroy style suits and punky leather materials such as. If what makes a designer like also to participate in the Tokyo Collection Note that good, but Vivienne Westwood's expensive longing brand, yada. and predilection manner intended to enthusiasts, the eighteenth century Gothic hobby thing, aesthetic, decadent thing, Rose-Cross-angel-devil, vampire, skull, castles, doll-darkness Chi horror ...... .J · P · book you want to keep concealed in the back of Gaultier wonder Tatsuhiko Shibusawa or Novala Takemoto " "Gothic & Lolita is not a fashion-conscious men like wear women other Amata is conscious. Just because is named from" Lolita "of Nabokov and the capture in the sense of" pedophile " For big mistake it (Pretty Dolores take the protagonist Humbert of the cue ball). She us, fashion is not an exaggeration to say that is armed combat uniform. fight opponent is a world full of hypocrisy and malice, mediocre others us, it's adults who have an ugly appearance and poorly soul. I want to be in at least a special beautiful presence, I hope that it must be rough so, the bulls spirit is strong enough not I enemy even so of men . It is to say even if it is not considered Nante separately cute man. man other than the person that I love is of no interest petals piece worth of roses. " Spread from the anime and the media as a chronic tendency common image because lovers also have to develop a sense of aversion to the word itself of "Lolita" from (cosplay, equated with the maid, etc.) attention. (However, this is not wrong itself be referred to as "Gothic", it is not only excessive allergic reaction of lovers against being seen as cosplay. For example, anime nerd, occurs incidents such as the little girl kidnapped When you react immediately hypersensitivity, the culprit is the same as start making noise that it is bashing if those about to be reported that had seen the manga and anime) Since the lovers to wear as a fashion is almost selfish photography also NG. Cosplay cry also will quit because terribly offend lovers. Character wearing a Gothic Lolita And, before that. Although probably likely if you look at it from ...... lovers do you say you and I going to say and to "make Buddha without putting soul", "lacking the finishing touch", here, whether or not the correct Gothic Lolita its clothes as fashion story I completely ignored. Unlike reality, even if not Yobe to be strictly Gothic Lolita in the case of creation, the identity and the person who is wearing, and complemented by such style of "paraphernalia" or works that have appeared, the place where the the person it is, for the clothes there are many cases that are to those which can be the Gothic Lolita, unreasonable occurs in reverse to be the idea that fit the criteria of the original Gothic Lolita. List in the mean Video Game Characters *Tiara *Noire Original Characters *Farah Earthglyph External link *Wikipedia Category:Fashions Category:Lolita Fashion Category:Costumes Category:Outfits